masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Giant Strength (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Giant Strength". For the spell that this '''Power emulates, see Giant Strength.'' | rank = | item = Sword Mace Axe Jewelry | effect = true | swordmace = | axe = | availability = Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} "Giant Strength" is an Item Power associated with the . It may be added to Magical Weapons created for Heroes via Create Artifact. Some of the 250 premade Items possess this power, and these can be found mainly as Treasure during the campaign. "Giant Strength" boosts the hero's melee attack strength by one point (for which this power seems somewhat overpriced). Effect Vital energy can directly increase the strength of a hero's swordarm. This Power works in tandem with any direct enhancements that have been forged into his weapon, as well as with the Giant Strength spell itself. "Giant Strength" imparts a straight Melee Attack bonus during the type of attack for which the host weapon is designed. These are, respectively: * Mace, Sword: * Axe: and (if applicable) ;: Despite its apparent basis on the Unit Enchantment Spell of this name, the spell and item power stack together. Strategy This is one of several Powers which may be used to maximize a Hero's potential . Technically the "Giant Strength" power is always helpful, provided you can afford the extra time and cost in creation, and do not need the enchantment space for something more crucial. The problem is the expense. Point-for-point, "Giant Strength" is less mana-efficient than increasing a weapon's attack bonus at any increment. It is equal in to increasing the generic attack boost on Jewelry from +3 to +4. Jewelry offers a premium by affecting both melee and ranged combat, though, whereas "Giant Strength" still only affects melee strength no matter which gear slot it comes from. The comparable derived power, Flaming, is thrice as mana-efficient as "Giant Strength". Acquisition Create Artifact With , "Giant Strength" may be added to Melee Weapons and Accessories of your own design through Create Artifact. Making strong Items through this spell is an incredibly expensive and time-consuming process. Some recipes are more expensive than the Spell of Mastery. The proposition is made more reasonable by the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, ten possess the "Giant Strength" power. The power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in Treasure, and the requirements are irregular. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. ;: Category:Item Powers